Logan Windel
"Team? Fellow, does it REALLY look like I'm the guy to be hanging around with? The answer...is yes. Wanna hear the lute?"-The MB's conscience Profile Species: Human Race: Caucasian. Height: Not too tall, and not too short. Weight: Not too fat, and not too skinny. Age: 19 Likes: Playing his lute and showing it off. Knowing more information than he lets on. Dislikes: Royalty and power abusers. People's pity. Being mistaken for or being called a "bard". Title: "The Traveler" Best Quote: "I don't care for gods, demons, machines, armies, or what have you. The important question is whether you want a theme or not. Come on! I'll play for you free of charge! How about it, your very own theme song! Provided by the humble lute, of course." Fairy Tale Inspiration: The Lute Player Appearance Logan sports a basic green cloak with a brown shirt and pants underneath. An unneeded tattered belt loops around his waist, and he wears brown hunting boots that are slowly fading in quality. He possesses brackish colored hair (or just dirty brown, take your pick), and his eye color is unknown. You read that right. No one knows his eye color. Wow. He's...kind of unnoticeable. Not too tall, not too short. Not too fat, not too skinny. Perfect for blending in. Along the interior of his cloak lie rows upon rows of bottles that contain Dust. Logan states that this is for "medical" reasons due to his ailment. Biography Logan was a resident from the outskirts of Vale. Don't ask where it's located. He'll never tell you. In any case, he often spent his days doing....well nothing. However, many in his land were concerned for his welfare including his older brother, as his..."condition" was seen as a hinderment to him. Thus, Logan was seen as an object of pity and sympathy. In an attempt to cure himself of his condition, Logan began studying under the arts of Dust usage. However, not even arcane forces could cure him, instead only worsening his condition. At age 17, his brother seemingly abandoned him without any explanation or reasoning given. So Logan decided to rid himself of everyone's misery. Logan struck out on his own and abandoned his home in exchange for one that satisfied his own adventuring needs. His only reminder of his former life is his treasured lute, which he plays with expert skill and carries with him wherever he goes. The days seemed bright, and he usually spent his time traveling out on some countryside like a blind drunkard. However, he was quickly forced to learn "responsibility" after encountering the enigma known as Marianne one day. Realizing the kid had no memory, Logan reluctantly allowed her to tag along on his expeditions. Weeks later, Logan received information from Professor Ozpin about his brother's location and an invitation to join. Naturally when applying for Beacon, Marianne followed as well. His reasons for entering the famed academy are simply the whims of a being yearning for a thrill. After all, what else was he going to do in his spare time? Die young and blind? Personality Logan....is interesting to say the least. He is a carefree spirit, as opposed to his partner's stuck-up attitude. He does not look back, and he does not look forward. He only sees events as they are now, and appreciates the value of living life "in the moment". That being said, Logan is extremely independent and will attempt to do everything himself, regardless of his condition. Pride is too formal a word...he prefers to be called crazy-assed. Furthermore, he greatly dislikes people who pity him because of his condition, often stating that their sympathies should be directed towards someone else. Besides, he rather likes his condition. It makes him feel special. To an extent. Additionally, Logan is quick to reply to any statement with his own wit or banter, and will generally attempt to diffuse any tension. However, this can border to the point of purely childish behavior, and thus not allowing him to take situations seriously. Despite this, Logan does indeed realize that he cannot survive in this world alone because of his condition. However, his stubborn and often laid back nature often prevent him from being accepted by....well anyone. Even if they did, Logan would proudly declare he doesn't need a team, and he'd much rather travel alone. In reality, this is an overused disguise that frankly gets old fast. Logan is naturally calm and comedic, only getting in a rage if his beloved lute is harmed, if anyone dares to call him a bard, or if anyone threatens Marianne. Additionally, Logan has a great distaste for those of royal and regal status. This is mostly due to the fact that such ideals of authority clash with his easy life-style. For some reason not quite known yet, Logan has an annoying habit of offering people to hear his lute playing. Even stranger, Logan is unaffected emotionally when people discover or reference his crippling condition. He just accepts things as they are. Abilities and Fighting Skills "Did you just call me that? Buddy, I hope you're ready for an ass-whupping. Lute style baby!"-'''The MB's conscience' On the exterior, Logan appears as a clumsy fool who has no experience in combat. This is believable, as Logan usually resorts to solving any conflict with simply swinging his lute around like a mad man. However, if provoked, Logan will indeed show his full capacity. His studying of Dust usage, although not curing his condition, has allowed him to better defend himself. He wields a weaponized and mechanical lute along with an assortment of long swords which are concealed inside. Furthermore, he can apply the Dust stored in his coat for "medical reasons" to enhance his sword's usage. When covered in Dust, these blades glow a fiery orange, and can be coated in fire as well. By his command, Logan can hurl these weapons at his enemies as projectiles, preferring to use a boomerang method. Only, of course, he has to pick them up later. This can drastically decrease the fun. Additionally, he can also use these blades without Dust, able to single and dual wield them if needed. A total of 7 swords are contained in his Logan's beloved lute, all of them broadswords. His Aura glows green, and grants him the ability to dodge attacks and projectiles through seemingly idiotic maneuvers. Furthermore, it also heightens his senses significantly, making up for his critical condition in combat. Combat Style Over time, Logan has been forced to learn how to defend himself, as the world is....really not nice to simple folk. In reality, Logan only has one form of offensive and defensive skill, and that is his moderate skill with his blades. However, the many different ways he can utilize this simple ability can make for prolonged combat. Due to his agility and manuevers, Logan's fighting style incorporates multiple twists, twirls, and flips. As such, Logan is not an easy target, regardless of his foolish demeanor. Alternatively, Logan will sometimes dual wield with a single blade in one hand, and his treasured lute in the other. There is no strategy to this. He will only do so to make events more fun. In essence, Logan relies on the noises his enemies make to locate their position, as his physical hinderment gives him a disadvantage. However, a life of disability has allowed his hearing to become quite adept, giving him somewhat of a sixth sense. He will use this aspect and luck to win in combat. Relationships Marianne : As much as he would like to deny it, the reality is that Logan is quite literally Marianne's only true friend. As such, she has a strong emotional attachment to him, despite her exterior reactions. For him, Marianne is more of a chore than a friend. Because of this, Logan often becomes exasperated and annoyed at her childish antics. By default, he is her guardian, taking her along everywhere he goes. This includes Beacon Academy. Despite his initial annoyances, Logan does indeed genuinely care for Marianne's well being, and will not hesitate in helping her any way he can, or defending her. Greg : Logan does not hate nor blame Greg for abandoning him. In fact, Logan could really care less at this point. He is, however, concerned for his brother's health, as Greg has picked up a nasty habit of smoking during his time at Beacon. As such, Logan feels that it would only be right to help him in any way he can. The Story So Far... Current location: Beacon Academy Theme: Traveler of the Wind'' '' '' Author's Musings Lo and behold, my first fan character for this fanon. *applause* All images belong to their respectful creators. Song belongs to me, and was made using Mixcraft 6. Know what that means? The song is my property. Touch it, and I will eviscerate you. For those of you who still can't figure it out, Logan is blind. Category:Fan Made Character Category:MB's Property Category:Accepted Character